Amazon Pincess
by Athena5
Summary: Usagis Amazon tribes are in trouble when she goes back to Peacecraft school to find help. But what she finds is her older brother and the boyfriend that she had to leave in the middle of the night. R/R! Ja
1. YOUR BACK!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you have any suggestions please  
email me. I will accept them with open arms.  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
'I wonder what surprises await me here' a girl was thinking  
as she walked through the huge doors of a school. She walked down  
the hall toward a door that said the word 'Office' in large bold   
letters. "Excuse me" she said when she got to the front desk, "My   
name is Usagi Winner, I'm new here so I-" She was cut off by the   
woman sitting at the desk who was pointing to another door that said  
'Relena Peacecraft'.  
Usagi went up tho the door and knocked. "Come in"   
came a voice from inside.  
Usagi opened the door and walked inside. Sitting at the   
desk was a girl wearing the tackiest clothes ever! "Ms.Peacecraft?"  
Usagi said. "I'm new here-"  
Once again someone cut her off. "Oh yes Usagi is it?"  
Relena said . "Hold on. Let me get your schedule and dorm number.  
This year the school so packed that there is only one room left. So   
I think your going to have to share a dorm with a boy. I was right."  
She looked up at Usagi. "I'll take you to your room. You'll be   
sharing a dorm with Heero Yui. A very good friend of mine."  
'Heero. Yes I get to see him again.' Usagi thought  
as she followed Relena down the halls. "Uhh?" Usagi said. "I'm   
sorry. I didn't catch that."   
"I said is that all you have?"  
Usagi looked down at her small leather bag and sheepishly laughed   
"Well" Usagi answered. "I need to go shopping."  
Relena just shrugged and they continued on in scilence. "Here we are,"  
Relena said as they stopped in front of a door.  
Relena got a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. As they   
stepped inside they saw a boy sitting on a couch.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!!!"  
Relena screamed.   
She ran and latched on to the boy who had jumped up from the couch.   
"Um excuse me." Usagi said "But I think your choking Heero."   
Relena reluctantly let go of Heero and said "Heero this  
is your new roommate. So be nice." And she left the dorm.  
As soon as she left Usagi said "Nice to see you-"  
She was cut off by the front door slamming open and boy with a very long   
braid walked in. As soon as he saw Usagi he stopped in his tracks and asked "Heero  
whos the babe?"  
"My new roommate Duo." Heero answered.  
Duo walked up to Usagi and said "I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide   
but I never tell a lie."  
(A.N. Is that right?)  
Usagi grinned and said "I'm Usagi Win-"   
She was cut off by someone at the door saying "Usa-chan? Is that really   
you?"  
Usagi turned towards the person and said "Que-ball?"  
She rans toward him and he picked her up and swung her around each  
saying how much they missed eachother."Who's the weak onna Quatre?" came  
another voice from out in the hall.  
Quatre put Usagi down and said "You guys this is my little imutoe and   
Wufei I don't think you should have said-"   
He was cut off by Usagi putting her fingers on his lips who whispered in his  
ear "Let me take care of this."  
She walked over towards the boy named Wufei and said "So you think I'm  
weak?" He nodded. "Well if I beat you in a spar right now then you have to pay for   
all of my meals for a month."  
"And if I win?"He asked.  
"Then I buy you anything you want." she answered.   
Quatre walked over to Duo and said "I bet 500 bucks that Usa-chan has   
Wufei face down in 5 seconds."  
"Your on."Duo answered.  
They moved the couches so that they had a sparring area. Usagi and Wufei  
stood in postion with Quatre's hand inbetween them. "Go" Quatre pulled up his hand.  
Usagi let out a Zena-like war cry and did a front flip over Wufei's head and  
touched his back 5 times. Wufei fell face down on the ground. "Time." Duo called."Aww  
man. Now I owe Q-man 500 bucks."  
Usagi leaned over Wufei and said "Never mess with the Amazon Queen."  
"Amazon Queen!" All the boys excluding Quatre and Heero yelled.  
Usagi giggled and nodded. "How did you become Queen?" Quatre   
asked. "I mean last time I visited you, you were a lowclass warrior."  
"Beryl was being an idiot again, " Usagi answered. "I was bored so Rei   
convinced me to challenge her. Beryl was overconfident and that was her demise. She  
didn't think that a lowclass runaway could beat her."  
"Wait a minute on that story." Wufei said "Do you think you could get me  
off this floor? Someone spilled some of their lunch and it stinks."  
Usagi nodded and touched a place on his neck and gave him a hand up.  
"If your the Amazon Queen," Wufei said "Then what are you doing here?"  
"Thats what I want to know." Quatre said.  
Usagi sat down on the couch. Heero sat on her right and Quatre sat on her  
left. "Theres a new guy ruling the Mocoteps and he's obsessed about making me his   
mate." Usagi said.  
"But you've had enemies before so why aren't you with the Amazons?"Quatre  
asked.  
Usagi looked down. "The Mocoteps are the fiercest fighters on this   
continent. I had to come and find people to help the Amazons. Even if we do have the  
centaurs on our side my Amazons are still getting killed."  
By this time Usagi was crying. Heero put his arm around her and Usagi  
cryed into his shoulder. "We will try to help you onna." Wufei said.  
Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. "Why shouldn't we help   
them? I know I will. My wife was an Amazon. She was killed by the Mocotep."  
Usagi asked him "What was her name?"  
"Matalia" He answered.  
Her eyes widened and she said "Oh my God! Wufei, she wasn't killed,   
she's still alive!"  
Everyone stared at her "She's what?" Wufei asked.  
"She's still alive and part of my court!"  
Wufei fainted. Usagi turned to Duo and said "Don't you dare tease him   
Duo. How would you feel if you thought your wife was dead and then someone told   
you she was still alive?"   
Duo said "Hey why not pick on Quatre or Heero?"   
"Quatre is my brother remember? He tells me everything. Even that all   
of you are the Gundam Wing Pilots." Usagi said.  
Duo and Wufei stared at her with their mouths open. "He told you what?"  
Duo asked. "How do we know we can trust you?"   
Usagi shrugged and said "How do I know I can trust you? Plus who would  
I tell? My people wouldn't care. All we care about are keeping men off our lands."  
"Does that mean you haven't told anyone?" Duo asked.   
No one has noticed but Heero hadn't taken his arm from around Usagi's waist.  
Usagi then asked "Quatre do they know Arabic?"   
He shook his head no.They started talking very fast in another language.  
Once Quatre blushed a deep red and Usagi laughed. "Weird not knowing what there  
saying huh Heero." Duo said.   
Heero nodded.   
(What Quatre and Usagi are saying.)  
  
Usagi: So how are things at home?  
Quatre: Fine, Idlia became head doctor at Juuban Hospitale. You know everyone   
misses you.  
Usagi: Good they need to suffer after what they did to me.  
Quatre: They are very sorry for threatening to send you to boarding school. At least   
come to visit them.  
Usagi: I'll come to visit when I've decided they've suffered enough. So how are   
things with you and Trowa?  
(Quatre blushes Usagi laughs) Quatre: Fine, I guess. He's supposed to meet me later  
so we can go to dinner.   
Usagi: That's great! Your finally going to get laid!  
Quatre: Knock it off. So have you talked to Heero yet?  
(Usagi shakes her head) Usagi: No. When Duo showed up I had just gotten here.  
Quatre: Are you going to talk to him after we leave?  
Usagi: Yea, though we just might skip the talking...  
Quatre: Bad picture, bad picture.  
(Usagi laughs)Usagi: By the way do the rest of them know about you and Trowa?  
Quatre: Yes they do and Duo never let's up. Do you think we've tortured them   
enough talking this way?  
Usagi: Yea.  
(End of Arabic conversation)  
  
"You guys finally finish talking?"Duo asked.   
They nodded. "Well I've got a date. I'll see you guys later." Duo said.  
"It was nice meeting you Usagi."  
Duo leaves. Quatre looks at his watch. "I'm going to go meet Trowa.  
I'll see you later Usa. See ya Heero."   
He leaves. Heero turns toward Usagi. "So, were alone again. Well besides  
unconcious Wufei." Heero said. "Do you want to talk about why you left with out   
saying goodbye?"   
Usagi looked down."I left you a note." she whispered.  
"You left me while I was sleeping Usa! Think about what went through   
my mind when I woke up and you weren't beside me!"Heero said. "I had no clue if  
you were kidnapped."   
Usagi looked him in the eye. "I had to leave. Think what went through my  
mind when I got a letter from my tribe saying that I had to get home immediatly!  
Think what went through my mind when I had to leave you in the middle of the night  
with Trieze was still out!" she shouted.  
Heero just looked at her and said. "Why didn't you ever write to me?  
I missed you more than you could belive! I love you don't you understand that?"  
Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her close by   
wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you too Heero. But I had to go! Darien  
was killing them while I was spending time with you and Quatre. I couldn't let that   
happen." Usagi said tearfully.   
She had started crying. Heero kissed her tears away. "Don't cry" he said  
"You look so beautiful when you smile. I'm just glad your here now. This time I   
get to come with you when you leave."   
He leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle at first but it got more and  
more demanding. As it got more pasionate, Wufei woke up.  
Wufei looked over at the lip locked couple and said "Heero why the hell   
are you kissing Quatre's imutoe?"   
The couple broke apart and started blushing. "Um she's my girlfriend?"  
Heero answered.   
Wufei just stared at them and and said "Ok I really need to go get drunk.  
First I find out that my wife is still alive and then I see Heero and an onna making  
out on his couch."   
Wufei got up from the floor and walked to the door. Just before he left he  
turned around and said "When do we leave Usagi?"   
Usagi and Heero stared at him until Usagi said "Next week I guess. I   
just got here. I don't want to seem suspicous by coming to a new school and then   
leaving the next day. Plus there's things I need to take care of here before I leave."  
Wufei nodded and left. Usagi turned towards Heero and said "Do you   
want me to cook us some dinner? I can tell you haven't eaten all day."  
"How can you tell?" he asked.   
His stomach growled. Usagi smiled and said "That's how."  
She got up. His arm grabbed her from behind and pulled her back on the   
couch and started to kiss her neck. She started to moan and said "Heero... ah... oh...  
Heero I really... oh... need to cook... dinner."  
"You can make dinner later. Right now I just want to kiss you to make up   
for lost time." He answered.  
(A.N. I know this sounds nothing like Heero but this is my story so tough   
cookies. Heero is'nt the no emotions soldier and Trowa is'nt that silent. Duo and   
Wufei are the same but Duo doesn't tick Wufei of anymore by calling him Wu-man  
and playing pranks. He grew out of it.)  
Usagi pulled Heero's head up and said "We can make it up tonight. Then  
you'll be able to really give me pleasure" He blushes and she laughs. "But right now  
I'm starving. I haven't eaten for two days. So come help me. I may not be as short as   
I was but I'm still short and I need help getting stuff. Ok?" she finished.  
He groaned and nodded. Usagi smirked and got up and went into the   
kitchen. He followed her and said "How did you remember where it was? You haven't  
been here for a year."   
She shrugged and went on getting stuff to cook dinner. Suddenly she   
turned around and asked "So what's up between you and this Relena chick?"  
He grimaced noticably and said "Please don't say her name. She stalks me  
day and night. She's in love with me and thinks that I love her. You of all people should  
know your the only one for me. So why are you worried?"   
He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to nuzzle her neck.  
"I'm not worried. I could kick her ass any day off the week. I just want to make sure  
that you weren't stupid enough to fall for her. I don't want any heads to roal. Do you   
want to make her stop stalking you?" She asked.  
He nodded and said "Desperatly, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."  
She smirked and whispered in his ear "Kiss me tomorrow in front of the   
whole class when she walks in to give her crappy pacifist lecture."   
He stared at her and said "I love the way your mind works."  
"I know you do." she answered and she turned around and went on   
cooking dinner.  
Dinner was uneventful. But when they sat down to watch tv or to make out  
Heero pulled out a ring box and said "Usagi Winner will you marry me?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Buhahahah. A cliff hanger. I'll see you guys soon just keep sending suggestions and   
I'll keep writing. Syanora 


	2. Your asking me what!?

Hello my favorite readers. How are your lives today? Mines just peachy. My   
so-called "friend" decides to go out with my ex-boyfriend, who I'm still totally in love  
with. But enough of my problems. On with the show.  
  
Disclaimers:I have decided not to belive in these any more.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
*Last time*  
" Do you want to make her stop stalking you?" She asked.  
He nodded and said "Desperatly, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."  
She smirked and whispered in his ear "Kiss me tomorrow in front of the   
whole class when she walks in to give her crappy pacifist lecture."   
He stared at her and said "I love the way your mind works."  
"I know you do." she answered and she turned around and went on   
cooking dinner.  
Dinner was uneventful. But when they sat down to watch tv or to make out  
Heero pulled out a ring box and said "Usagi Winner will you marry me?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
  
Usagi sat there stunned. Then she said "Omy Kami! Heero! I don't   
know what to stay!"   
He smirked and answered "I was hoping you'd say yes."  
She nodded and whispered "Yes Heero. Of course."He slipped the ring  
on her finger and she threw her arms him and kissed him.   
They stayed like that for who knows how many minutes until someone   
threw open the door. "Omy God." Duo yelled.   
Once they broke apart and look at him. "What the hell is going on?"Duo  
asked.  
"Umm Duo, she's my fiance." Heero answered. Duo looked back and   
forth looking from Usagi to Heero.  
"Yea right and I'm the queen of England. Really good joke you two. You   
really had me going."He finally answered.   
Heero and Usagi looked at each other than back at Duo. They stared  
at him and finally Duo said "Your really serious aren't you? The perfect soldior   
has a fiance? Oh god I need to go get drunk."(A.N. People are saying that alot aren't  
they tonight?)   
Then he turned around and walked out without shutting the door. Usagi   
got up and shut the door.Without Usagi hearing Heero crept up behind her and   
wrapped his arms around her waist. Usagi turned around in his arms and just looked  
at him. He swept her up princess style and carried her over to his room and kicked the  
door shut. (A.N.You kinda get the picture on whats going to happen next. But I'm not   
a hentai so I'm not going to write it.)  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!The Next Morning!  
  
Heero woke up to the sunlight in his face. He felt warm. He looked down  
to find his source of warmth still asleep and looking like an cherub. (A.N. I think   
this is what it's called. It's supposed to be the most beautiful and highest ranking  
angel in heaven.) Usagi squirmed and opened her eyes. She turned and smiled into   
his eyes and said "Good morning O'future husband of mine."  
He smirked and said "Good morning to you to O'future wife of mine.   
Sleep well?"   
She nodded and looked at the clock on the bedstand and said "7:45. What  
time does school start?"   
"8:50. Why? Do you still take 30 minutes just to wash your hair?"He   
asked.   
She shook her head. "No. Just wanting to know how much time we have   
left before we give Peacecraft the shock of her life. Her poor precious Heero is   
engaged! This is going to be so much fun." She did an evil persons laugh. Heero   
laughed along with her.  
"Think we sould get dressed?" Heero asked her.  
She nodded and got out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower.Well?"   
she asked turning around. "Are you coming or not. I think we have time for another   
round."   
He smirked and got outa bed as well. (A.N. I think you get the picture on  
whats going to happen next.)   
!!!!!!!!!!!!After their shower!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Eggs or pancakes Hee-chan?" Usagi asked as she stood in front off the  
fridge.  
"Which do ya think Duo will want? He'll be here with everyone else in-"  
He paused to look at his watch "two minutes. They usually come here around 8:30."  
Usagi walked over and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her and   
asked "What do you think Quatre will think of us getting engaged."   
"Your what?!" They turned around and saw Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and   
Duo standing behind them.   
Usagi and Heero both blushed and nodded. "We were planning on telling   
you later." Usagi answered. "By the way how did your and Trowa's date go last   
night. The world is dying to know."   
Quatre and Trowa both blushed. Then Quatre said "Don't change the   
subject. If you tell me your pregnant Usagi I will kill Heero and anyother male that  
comes in a ten foot radius of you."   
Usagi and Heero blushed and Usagi said "I am not pregnant Quatre. So   
can you except that Heero is going to marry your little sister and eat breakfest"  
Quatre looked from Heero to Usagi and finally shrugged and said "Heero  
if you ever hurt her I will kill you without any hesatation!"   
He nodded and Usagi said "Well are you going to tell us how your guy's   
date went last night?"   
"NO!" Trowa and Quatre yelled.  
"Jeez." Usagi said "Can't blame a girl for trying? By the way how did  
you guys get in here?"  
"Relena gave us the key to give to you."Duo answered. "Also that she'd  
see you later Heero."   
Heero started gagging and Usagi laughed. "We have a little surprise for   
her when she comes in to give her lecture to-."   
She was cut off abruptly by a large meow. Every one turned and looked   
out the window where it had come from. Duo scrame, while Heero, Usagi, and Quatre  
sighed. There was a large tiger outside the window. "How did she find me?"   
Usagi asked outloud and walked over to the window to let the large cat in.  
Duo jumped up on the table. "Get down Duo" Heero said. "Necco isn't   
mean to any one that Usagi doesn't like. If she likes you she can be the best pet."  
"That thing is a pet?!" Duo shrieked.  
The tiger growled until Usagi said "Now you behave Necco. Now what   
are you doing here?"   
Necco reached to her collor and got a piece of paper and gave it   
to Usagi. "Hey Queenie!" Usagi read "Greetings from your tribes. We're sending  
Necco with this note because she misses you to much. Seiya says that   
he almost has the entire nation of centaurs behind us on the war against that freak   
that lusts over you. And also, The Freaks army is down by at least a thousand.   
Just thought I should it on that high note. Hurry back we miss you! Rei and Minako  
P.S. Say hi to Heero and Quatre.   
P.S.S. Has Heero given you the rock yet?"She finished.  
Usagi started jumping up and down like a lunatic doing backflips and   
handsprings all through the house. Necco laid down on the carpet watching her   
misstress act like a lunatic. Duo leaned over and whispered in Quatre's ear "Now   
why is she so happy?"  
"The Mocoteps lost at least a thousand men. There are at least 4,000  
men in the Mocoteps." Quatre said. "Yo Usagi are you going to eat or what?"   
By this time they sat down to eat the breakfest Wufei had made while   
they were talking. Suddenly Usagi stopped as quick as she had started. " I'm   
not very hungry right now,"She said "I'll eat later."  
The guys just shrugged and continued to shovel in the food.Usagi went   
into Heero's room to change. 10 minutes later Heero called "Usa hurry up! We need  
to get to class to give Relena the surprise of her life!"   
"I'm coming" she called back.  
She walked out wearing her Amazon outfit. (A.N. If you've seen Gabrielle's  
outfit in the later Zena Warrior Princess episodes then you know what I'm talking  
about.) All the guys stared at her. "What?" she yelled.   
Heero shook his head and said "Now I am so happy that we don't have  
to wear those stupid outfits anymore. I get to see you in a miny skirt."  
The other guys just laughed. They got their bags and walked out the  
door.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!In their first class!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
As soon as Usagi walked in all attention was on her. The boys started   
cat calling while the girls glared. Usagi flipped the guys off and ignored the girls.   
Heero walked in and put his arm around Usagi's waist and glared at the guys. The   
boys immediatly shut up knowing what he was capable of. All six of them sat in the   
front row. Heero on her right, Duo behind her, Qutre on her left, and Wufei and   
Trowa on either side of Heero and Quatre. Heero almost immediatly, after they   
sat down, pulled Usagi on his lap. Usagi just giggled and they started talking quietly.  
After about 5 minutes Relena came in. (A.N. Dundundun!) Quatre nuged  
Usagi and motioned at Relena. Usagi nodded and her and Heero started making out.   
Relena looked around probably looking for Heero and saw him making out with the  
new girl. "Heero?! How could you?" She scrame.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Until next time! Hmm I wonder what Relena's going to do to Usagi?  
I wonder what Usagis going to do to Relena? Probably kick her ass.   
Ja Ne!!!!!!! 


	3. On the road again

Hello. I'm back!!!!! Guess what my new nickname is at school? The essence of evil!  
I know some of you will agree. Remember send all questions or suggestions to   
Countrygirl12c@aol.com. I usually don't get around to look at the reveiws. Well   
on with the show. Also yes I know that I put Amazon Pincess for the title. It'll be   
explained at another time  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't belive in them anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Last time on Amazon Princess  
  
  
  
After about 5 minutes Relena came in. (A.N. Dundundun!) Quatre nuged  
Usagi and motioned at Relena. Usagi nodded and her and Heero started making out.   
Relena looked around probably looking for Heero and saw him making out with the  
new girl. "Heero?! How could you?" She scrame.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero pulled away to look at Relena. He shrugged and went back to   
kissing Usagi. Everyone was staring at them. They all knew how Relena felt about   
Heero. "Heero!" she cried again.   
Heero and Usagi pulled away to glare at Relena. "What do you want   
Peacecraft?" Usagi asked the enraged Relena who answered "Who do you think   
you bitch! Making out with my Heero."   
"Your Heero?" Usagi's eyes turned a crystal blue and stood up.   
"Listen Barbie your 'precious Heero' has been screwing me for the past   
four very long years."  
(A.N. All the guys are about 22 exept Trowa, who's 23. Usaig's 20.)  
Everyone gasped at what this innocent looking girl was saying.  
"So back off. Or I might have to take drastic measures."  
"You can't do anything to me Zena wannabe. I could have you on the   
ground in under 10 seconds." Relena threw back. Everyone then heard a low growl.  
Usagi looked down at her feet and found Necco with her hackles up and ready to   
pounce. Relena scrame and scrambled up on the teachers desk while everyone   
but Usagi, Heero,Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei backed up.  
Usagi kneeled down and said "Necco. Who's my favorite kitty? Who? You  
are!" Relena looked from Usagi to the very large tiger that was still staring at her   
and said "That thing is a pet!?" Usagi nodded and smiled and whispered something  
in Necco's ear. Necco looked at Relena one last time as if to say 'Do I have to?'   
and she went and laid down at Heero's feet, who looked as if he was relieved about   
something. "My pet isn't going to hurt you Relena." Usagi said "She won't attack   
unless I tell her to. So come down and you can try to beat me up."  
Relena got down from the desk and walked over to Usagi and punched her  
in the face. Or she tried to. Usagi grabbed her hand about 3 in' from her face. It   
didn't look like she was doing anything until Relena started crying and she had   
started to kneel. Usagi finally let her go and stepped away from her and said "Didn't  
your mother ever teach not to go around trying to beating up another guy's fiance?"  
She turned around and jerked her head at the door. All the G-boys got up   
and followed her. Necco stopped to pee on Relena before galloping after her   
mistress. The whole class started cheering and laughing. Out side Heero had swept  
Usagi up in a huge bear hug. Usagi laughed and kissed him. When they broke apart  
Duo swept her up in a hug, then Wufei, then Quatre and Trowa at the same time.   
Usagi laughed through out the whole thing and after all the guys had calmed  
down she said "Do you guy's want to leave today?" This got her another round of   
hugs. "I just need to see an old friend while you guys are packing. Heero packed   
last night so he's coming with me. And might I suggest packing lightly?"She said.  
"We are going to be taking a car most of the way but the rest of the way we're   
walking."   
She and Heero turned away to leave when Duo asked "How far away is   
this place." Usagi looked like she was doing some quick calculating. "450 miles."  
She answered. Duo's jaw dropped. "And how far are we walking?" He asked.  
Usagi smiled and said "Only 5 miles. Don't worry the time will pass very quickly."  
Once again Usagi and Heero turned away. They walked in silence just  
enjoying each others company holding hands when Heero stopped suddenly. Usagi  
turned to him puzzled. His head dipped and his lips caught hers. She immediatly   
responded and only when their lungs were dying of lack of oxygen did they pulled  
apart. "What was that for?" she asked when they had caught their breath.   
"That was for getting Relena off my back. And this is for being the best  
fiance anyone could ask for." He said and he kissed her once again. (A.N. In case   
your wondering what happend to Necco she went to take a nap in Heero's and Usagi's  
room. Because she's going to go on ahead to take the Amazons a note from Usagi.  
Just in case you were wondering.)   
After making out for a while Usagi and Heero walked on to wherever they  
were going. "By the way where are we going?" Heero asked. Usagi smiled and said  
"We're going to see Matoki. I haven't seen him for a year. Besides I'm hungry."  
Once again they walked in silence. When they got to Crown Arcade they  
walked in. They walked to a booth in the back talking quietly when a male voice   
said "I'm sorry this booth is reserved for some regulars." Usagi and Heero turned   
around an Usaigi said "You mean I'm not considered a regular anymore Matoki?  
I'm stunned!"   
"Usagi? Omy god it's you!" Matoki said. Usagi jumped up and gave   
Matoki a hug and sat back down. Matoki was an old friend of hers before she had   
ran off to join the Amazons. "I can't belive it's you. I haven't seen you in what a   
year? How are things with the Amazons?"  
Usagi and Heero laughed at how fast he talked. "Things aren't doing so   
great with the Amazons. But I'll tell you about it after you take my order. I'm   
starving." Matoki laughed and took her order. Ten minutes later he came back  
with 2 hamburgers, 3 large baskets of fries, 1 sprite, and a salad. Usagi finished   
off her food in record time. Heero shook his head and said "You still stun me with   
your food consumption. Though you ate a little more today. How come?"   
Usagi shrugged and asked "So Matoki what do you want to know about  
the Amazons?" "Why are you back and why did you say that things weren't that   
great." Matoki answered. Usagi leaned back and sighed "There's a new war with  
the Mocoteps. We used to be at peace with them but then they got a brand new   
leader. Mamoru Chiba. The most pathetic ass on this planet. This guy's obsessed   
with making me his mate. He can't get it through his thick sckull that I already have  
a mate and that I wish that he would rot in Hell. Now I wonder how the Freaks going  
to take it that I'm engaged."  
"Wait a minute your engaged?" Matoki asked, Usagi nodded. "To who?"  
Heero and Usagi looked at eachother. "Me Matoki," Heero said "I proposed last  
night." Matoki was speechless, then he said "When did you guys start dating?"  
"Some times I think you act more blond than me Matoki." Usagi said.   
"We've been sleeping together for 4 years." This time Matoki fainted.  
Usagi got up and went over to the counter and asked for a pitcher of water. She   
went over to Matoki and poured the water on him. He woke up spluttering. "What   
was that for?" He asked. "You fainted." Usagi said simply. Matoki sat up and asked  
"So the little Usagi grew up and I didn't even know about it, so why are you here?   
Did you just want to see your brother and Heero or what?"   
"I needed to get help. My people were getting killed. But I didn't expect  
to find Q-ball and Heero. I was thinking that I would find the Chinese Amazons. There   
usally are around here this time of the year. Thats another stop we have to make."  
Usagi said. "I hope their within a 50 mile radius. I really don't like the prospect of   
jumping from tree to tree right now."   
Matoki nodded and got up and said "I really hope you find them. But now  
I need to get to work. I'll see you in another year?" Usagi jumped up again to give   
him a hug and replied "No your not rid of me that easy. You'll see me sooner than   
you think." Heero got up and shook Matoki's hand. They said their goodbyes and   
they left. They walked back in silence until Usagi looked up and saw Heero looking   
at her strangly. She stopped and asked "Something on my face?"   
He shook his head and said "No there's nothing on your face. It's just   
that you usually like jumping from tree to tree and your eating more and it's   
starting to creep me out."  
"I'm just not feeling that great," She replied. "And I'm just hungrier more  
today. So don't get gray hair worrying about it okay? It's probably just a cold or   
something."   
Once again they walked on. When they got to their dorm they found   
all the guys waiting with their bags. "How many cars are we taking?" Duo asked   
when Heero had put his bags with the others. "Well I know that I'm taking my car.   
But it's only a two seater." Usagi said. "Plus I need to see another person. And they  
can only really stand Heero and Quatre. But only barely."  
"Okay so the rest of us will take my van?" Quatre suggested. "I think I  
know who you're talking about and I don't feel like getting strung up into a tree   
today. By the way can you program the directions into my car?"  
Usagi nodded. Wufei looked at her and asked "You can do that?"   
She shrugged and answered "Yea I took a couple of mechanics classes before   
I ran off to join the Amazons." Heero snorted and said "Yea try like multiplying that   
by 14. She can probably take apart one of are gundams and have it put back   
together in about a day. She's the one who took out the Zero system for me."  
"You had the Zero system taken out!?" Wufei and Duo cried out. He   
shrugged and said "I had a new reason for actually living." He put an arm around   
Usagi. "That's so sweet!" Dou cooed before saying "Now let's get going so we get   
there sooner." They got there bags and went down to the parking garage. "My cars  
over this way. I've got alot of space in my trunk so you can put some of the bags in  
there." Usagi said. They walked until Usagi said "This is my car." "Omy God. "  
was the only thing that Duo and Wufei could say. It was an blue muscle car   
convertible with a dragon painted on the hood.   
"This is your car?" Wufei asked. "Yep" Usagi said "She's my pride and   
joy. Spent 3 years trying to rebuild, isn't that right Stasia?" "Yes Usagi." the car said.  
"Though I must say, you did an excelent job restoring me." Duo and Wufei stared   
at the car. "Th-th-that th-th-thing can talk?" Duo asked.   
"This thing has a name!" The car said indignitly. (A.N. Had to put that in   
there. Indignitly is one of my vocab. words for this week. Stupid English teacher.)  
"My name is Anastasia. A.K.A. Stasia. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get on the   
road. I haven't screamed down a highway in the longest time!"   
"Just a minute Stasia. I've got to program something into Quatre's car really   
quick." Usagi said. They left some of their bags in Stasia's trunk before walking a   
couple of spaces down to Quatre's car. Usagi got down on her back and slid under the  
car. You could hear some computer sounds before she slid back out 4 minutes later.  
"All set Q-ball. The directions are on the computer. You stop for the   
night on the first Motel on there. We'll catch up later." Usagi said to her brother.  
She and Heero walked over to Stasia, and got in. "Ready Stasia?" Usagi asked.   
"Honey" Stasia answered "I was born ready." Stasia took off down the under ground  
street out on to the open road. "On the road again" Usagi sang. Heero laughed   
and leaned back his chair.   
"Hey Stasia do you think you can take us to Johongun Woods?" Usagi   
asked. "You got it Usa. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride." Stasia answered.Usagi  
unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed onto Heero's lap. He put his arms around her   
waist and she leaned into his grip. After a couple of minutes Usagi asked a question   
that had been on her mind "Heero, do you want to have kids?"   
Usagi felt him stiffen then relax. "What brought this up?" He asked. She  
shrugged. "Well" She answered. "We are engaged and I-I-I think that I might be   
pregnant."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun dun. Sorry end of this chapter. Maybe some other time. My fingers hurt to much  
and it's almost 11:30.   
Ja ne   
Athena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah come on I aint that mean. Just remember you owe me big time reviews!!!!  
And a hand surgen. See I'm so tired I can't even spell right.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You think you're what?" Heero asked. She hung her head and said "I   
think I'm pregnant. Maybe that's why I haven't been feeling good and eating more,   
and omy god Stasia pull over now!" Usagi yelled. Stasia pulled over and Usagi   
jumped out. Heero didn't even have to see what she was doing. He could hear her.  
Usagi was throwing up everything that she had eaten in the past 24 hours.  
Heero winced. "Stasia?" Usagi called weakly. "Can you pop the trunk please?"  
He could hear her rummaging around in the bags. He leaned back and thought 'Me   
a father? Who would have thunk it. I wonder what her tribe's going to do to me?' But  
what his major thought was 'What's Quatre going to do to me?' He knew how   
protective Quatre was of Usagi. He could barely stand that Heero was already   
sleeping with his baby sister, 'so how's he going to take that Usagi might be   
pregnant?'   
Usagi got back in the car and laid down with her head on Heero's lap.   
Stasia got back on the road while Heero stroked Usagi's hair. They sat in scilence   
listening to jazz playing on the radio. After about 5 minutes Usagi said "After we see  
the Amazons I'm going to the first hospitale we see." He nodded. "I can't belive I   
might be a father." Usagi smiled. "I wonder what your brother and your tribe is going  
to do to me."   
Usagi laughed softly. Then she fell silent and said "I wonder what my   
family's going to do when I tell them." Heero looked down at her puzzeled. In answer  
to his look she said "I'm handing my rule over to some one else after this war is   
done. Then I'm going to go home to finally see my family." She looked down at the   
ground and said quietly "I actually miss them. I really wish Lila hadn't caught us."  
Heero remembered that morning. He and Usagi had slept togather for the  
first time the night before. Her sister had come in only to find him and Usagi in  
eachothers arms. When Lila told their parents they had threatend to send her to   
boarding school so she would never would see him again. Usagi had ran away and   
had asked Heero and Trowa to help her get away. They had taken her to the Chinese  
Amazons who then took her to the Japanese Amazons. The rest was history. (A.N.   
This is pretty much the whole story of what happend before this story. I might write   
what else had happend in those four years but only if I get a lot of reveiws. Oh and   
Buffy if your still reading this f****d up story as you put it, kiss my ass. I really don't  
care what you think.)  
"I wonder what would have happend if she hadn't caught us that   
morning?" Heero asked. Usagi laughed again "Quatre would have caught us." She  
sat up and looked out the window. "Stasia you can stop here "Usagi said. Stasia   
stopped and Usagi got out. Heero got out as well and stood beside her. Usagi let  
out a blood curling war cry. It was answered by about ten women in masks jumping   
out of the trees. Their leader walked up to Usagi and put out her arm. Usagi took   
her forearm and the leaders took hers and they shook. They both lifted their heads   
and let out another cry. The other womens went down to their knees, took off their   
masks and bowed their heads. Their leader took off her mask and said "Good to see   
you again Usagi."   
The woman had long black hair that curled at the tips. Her dark hazel   
eyes showed the wisdom of a true leader not to be messed with. "And you Molana.   
You remember Heero. My now fiance." Usagi answered. Heero stepped  
forward and shook her hand and nodded. Molana nodded back and said "How are   
things with your tribe?" Usagi smiled "Don't you mean tribes? I became the   
Amazon Queen six months ago."   
Molana's eyebrows went up and said "Why haven't I heard about this?   
Usually all Amazon tribes are notified when leaders change." Usagi looked down.   
"We are at war " Usagi answered. "with the Mocoteps. They have a new leader  
thats obssesed with me. I came to ask for your nations help with the war. All we need  
is to kill Darien Chiba. Then I know they will back off. He's got most of them   
behind him by blackmail. The rest bribes."  
Molana nodded and looked at the Amazons behind her. They nodded   
at her and she turned around and said "You have us behind you the rest of the way.  
All we can ask is can you give us 4 days to prepare and to get there?" Usagi   
nodded and turned away. "Oh and Usagi?" Molana asked. Usagi turned back around   
and said "Yes?" "Congratulations. I hated Baryl anyway." She answered. Usagi   
nodded and got in the car. Molan said "And Heero take care of her." He nodded and   
got in the car. They drove off in scilence until Heero said "There's a hospitable. Do   
you still want to stop?"   
She nodded and said "Stasia can you pull into that hospitable?" Stasia   
pulled in. Usagi and Heero got out and went inside. After getting directions to the   
maturnity ward Usagi got an appointment for in 5 minutes. After about ten minutes   
of waiting her name was called and Heero was left alone with his own thoughts.  
20 minutes later Usagi came out and sat next to Heero. He looked at her   
and asked "Well did you find out?" She shook her head and told him "We have to   
wait 20 minutes until the blood tests come in. Want some coffe? I was about to go  
to the cafeteria to get some." He nodded and she got up. 15 minutes later she came  
back with two styrofoam cups in her hands and a frown on her face. Heero took one   
of the cups offered to him and asked "Something wrong?"   
She shrugged and said "A male nurse hit on me when I was coming back.  
Obivously he didn't notice I had just come out of the maternity ward. So I gave him   
a black eye and a kick where the sun don't shine. He started blubbering like a little   
kid. I swear some men are such babies." She shook her head. Heero laughed. He   
then said "They should be calling your name any minute now with the results."  
Sure enough 3 minutes later they heard a "Tuskino Usagi?" She walked   
up to the person that had called her name and the person gave her a folder. Usagi   
thanked her and went back and sat next to Heero. She opened the folder and her   
eyes scanned the paper. "Well" Heero asked "Are we going to have a baby?"   
She looked over at him "Heero we're having a baby!" He swept her up in  
a huge hug. She started laughing and said "I wonder if Quatre's ready to have a neice  
or nephew?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Should I stop here? Nah.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
!!!!!!!!Later that night!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Quatre asked. "We've been here for at least 3 hours.  
Did it take you along time to convince the Chinese Amazons to help?" Usagi shook   
her head and said "No actually it didn't take that long. We had to make another   
quick stop that took about an hour. Q-ball how would you like to be an uncle say ,in   
about 9 months?"   
He stared at her "What are you talking about Usa?" He asked. She   
smiled softly and looked down at the floor "I'm pregnant Quatre. I just found out   
today." Quatre fainted. Duo and the others dragged him back into Quatre's and   
Trowa's hotel room. "The news kinda shocked him didn't it?" Duo said. "I have to   
admit the news is a bit unerving. You and Heero?" Wufei said and shook his head.   
They sat down in the living room. "For once I agree with Wu-man. Wu-man  
please don't hurt me!" Duo cringed and Wufei laughed and said "Chill Duo. That was  
a long time ago. So," Wufei said to Usagi "What are you going to do? Have Heero   
stay with you and the Amazons?"   
She shook her head no and said "I'm passing on my reign to some one   
else once this God forsaken war is over. Then I'm going home. I have to tell them the  
big news don't you think? They're probably going to think 'Oh no she messed up   
again and she comes running back to us.' I seriously they don't hold a grudge as long  
as I do."  
"Why do you say that?" Trowa asked. Usagi looked at him and started   
to say some thing when a voice intterupted her saying "She's held a grudge on me   
since she was five and I stole her teddy-bear. I swear to Allah she has the sharpest   
teeth on the planet! I still have a scar on my hand where she bit me." Quatre finished.  
Usagi laughed and said back "And I still have Mr.Snuffles. He's in my   
bag down in the car. He's never left behind no matter where I go." Heero shook his   
head and chuckled "Your still a child at heart Usagi. That bear is how old and your   
how old?" Heero asked. (A.N. There is nothing wrong with having stuffed animals.   
No matter what age. I'm 13 and I still have my first stuffed bunny, Bunbun. Don't ask  
I was 2 when I named her that.)  
She shrugged and said "Well I'm done in how 'bout you Hee-chan?"  
He nodded, smirked and got up. They said their good nights and they left. "So Heero"  
Usagi asked "What do you want to name our kid? I personaly like Applo and Jessie.  
What 'cha think?"   
He shrugged and said "Sounds like some good names but how 'bout Odin  
if we have a second boy?" She nodded and said "I can live with that." They stopped   
and Heero took out the key car and unlocked the door. They walked inside and shut  
the door.  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The next morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So," Duo said "Do you guys have any more surprises planned today?"  
Heero and Usagi shook their heads and Usagi said "Well maybe one. We might get  
to my territory today. So that means Wufei you might see Merrin today." (A.N. I'm   
changing her name to Merrin thanks to my cousins Bunny Shields and Rabbit of Earth)  
His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he said "There is a God. But what  
I don't understand and that you really need to explain to me is how she was alive all  
this time and she never thought to find me."  
Usagi sighed and explained "She didn't know you were alive Wufei, you   
see you buried an empty coffin. She explained to me what had happend. She said   
that she thought you were dead and that your mobile suit was blown up." Then in   
a quiet voice she said "Fukkaed up doctors."   
Heero heared her and laughed and said "You got that right koi. Remember  
when they found out that I wasn't the perfect soldier any more and that I had you   
take out the Zero system?"   
She laughed at the memory and said "Oh yes I remember, how could I   
forget? Dr.J pretty much threatend to kill me when he found out that his precios   
perfect soldier had fallen in love and had turned soft. Now what did you say to him   
when he said that Heero?"  
He smirked and said "That I would destroy my gundam and so would   
Quatre and Trowa. Then I said I would contact Duo and Wufei and tell them to   
destroy their gundams too. I have never seen him so mad. Finally he let all of us go   
to live our own lives."  
Duo's eyebrows went up when he said "So that's why he said that we   
would never have to be in his service again? Man now I love you even more Usagi!"  
She laughed and stood up "Well" she said "You guys ready to go? I really miss my  
tribes and the forest. I've forgotton how noisy citys are."  
They gathered their bags and checked out of the hotel. They got in their   
cars and sped off to Usagi's domain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crappy ending to this chapter but my hands hurt to much.  
Okay now I need to get some sleep.  
Ja ne every body.  
Athena 


	4. She's baaack!

Hey everyone! Miss me? (Readers whisper: No.) Oh well. Thanks everyone for  
your suggestions. I am going to pair up Duo with someone from Usa's tribe. I think   
that I might make Makoto 'Merrin'. Yah I think I am. Now why am I telling you this?  
I don't know why.  
Heero: I think you should stop having whole conversations with your self. It's   
unhealty.   
And if you don't shut up I'll pair you up with Relena!  
Heero: You wouldn't dare.  
Try me.  
Usagi: Um Hee-chan I don't think she's in a very good mood right now so just let get  
on with the story.   
Heero: Hmp.  
Thank you Usagi.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't believe in them any more.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Heero." Usagi said breaking the scilence that had reigned the car for  
the past 20 minutes "When do you want to have the wedding?" He pondered this  
for a couple of minutes. Finally he answered "When this stupid war is over."   
Usagi looked annoyed. "I mean after this stupid war is over. What I mean is: Do   
you want to get married in the Amazon Tradition or an actual wedding?"   
He shrugged and said "Preferably before we see your family. I don't want  
to end up 6 feet under because your father found out that I got you pregnant before  
we got married." Usagi laughed and answered "So that's a yes to the Amazon   
wedding?"   
Heero nodded and replied "Would your tribes have it anyother way?"   
Usagi laughed again and said "Not likely." Heero smiled and said "I've missed the   
way you laugh." He reached over and took Usagi's hand not taking his eyes off the   
road. Heero had begged Usagi and Satsia to let him drive. This was what he said  
"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME DRIVE! IF YOU DO I'LL BE GOOD   
FOREVER!"   
Of course after he begged Usagi had to let him drive. Also she hadn't   
been feeling that great and didn't want him begging any more. (A.N. That is really  
pathetic isn't it. A guy begging? Thats a laugh. The last time that a guy was begging   
to me was not to hurt him. He had stolen my shoes and thrown them up into a tree.   
And that was in 3rd grade.Why I still don't know. He of all people should know that I   
have a mean left hook. Stupid boy.)   
After a couple of minutes of scilence Usagi asked "Do you want me to   
explain an Amazon wedding to you?" He nodded and she continued "Well for the   
Queen of All Tribes it's a bigger event then lets put it this way; the Olympics."   
Heero's eyebrows shot up. "All of the tribes come that are under that Queen's rule.  
Well the ceremony is just like a normal wedding. Except the person that would be   
marrying us is the next Queen in line and ,if she has a mate or a husband, her   
husband or mate so that would mean-"  
Heero intterrupted her "Merrin and Wufei." He shook his head and asked  
"Wonder what Wufei is going to say?" Usagi shrugged and said "We won't know   
until we tell everyone after the war that we're going to have an Amazon wedding."  
Heero shook his head and changed the subject slitghtly by saying "I still can't believe  
Quatre didn't kill me last night."  
Usagi giggled and said "I still can't believe that you and I are going to   
have a baby. In five months do you want to find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"  
Heero looked puzzeled and asked "Why in five months?" Usagi shrugged and   
answered "Well sometimes after five months you can see certain things on the   
ultra sound if it's a boy."   
Heero shook his head and said "I don't want to find out. I think it would  
be better if we waited." Usagi nodded. They continued on in scilence until Usagi's   
cell phone went off. Usagi reached into her bag and answered it. "Hello?" She said.  
"Oh my god! Rei it feels so good to hear from you. How is everyone? Good, good.   
Actually things are going great! I've got two surprises for everyone when we get  
back. Yes I got help. The Chinese tribes are on their way they'll be there in 4 days   
more or less. Also I have Quatre, Trowa, Heero and a two of their friends. Tell   
Minako I've got a new boy toy for her. Also tell Mako that I have the biggest   
surprise ever for her! Let's just say that some people aren't as dead as she thinks.   
No Rei. It's no one bad. Quite the opposite. Okay tell everyone that we'll be there  
tomorrow or the day after at the most. We're going to stay at the hotel out side the   
forest. Yea luv ya too. Bye." And she hung up.  
She leaned back relaxed. Heero after about 5 minutes glancing at her   
said "Hey Stasia. You can take over." He was answered by the car speeding up a  
bit more. Heero put the seat back so they could both lay down. (A.N. The car just  
has one seat. You know like old cars that have that huge seat for the front seat.)  
Heero layed down beside his fiancee' and started to rub her stomach.   
Usagi answered by cuddlying up beside him. After awhile they drifted off  
to dream land. An hour later Stasia said "We're here." And they slowly woke up.   
Stasia had brought them to a small hotel outside of a huge forest. Usagi smiled  
and got out. Heero followed her and stood behind her with his arms around her small  
waist.   
She smiled up at him and she said "I can't believe how much I missed  
the forest. Think we could build a house near a forest?" Heero laughed and nodded.  
They walked into the hotel and got a room. They continued their nap until someone  
knocked on their hotel door. Heero got up groggly letting Usagi sleep a little more.  
He opened the door and Wufei, Duo, and Trowa were standing there. "Hey Heero!"  
Duo said a little to cheerfully. "What's up?"   
Heero yawned and answered "Not me. You guys need something?"   
Duo turned to Wufei and Trowa again and asked "What did we need again?" Wufei  
rolled his eyes and hit Duo upside the head. "Braided baka." He mumbled and then  
turned to Heero "Are we going to continue on today or stay here?"   
Heero shook his head and said "We're going to stay here for tonight.   
Usa's not feeling to hot. She's sleeping right now." They nodded and Trowa said   
"We'll bring you guys dinner later." Heero shrugged and closed the door. Then he   
walked back to their bed, climbed back in to bed next his koi and went back to sleep.  
They continued to sleep until it was sunset. Then Usagi slowly woke up   
getting her bearings. She turned in Heero's grip and kissed him lightly on the lips.   
He slowly resoponded until they both had to pull back to get some air. For awhile all   
they could do was pant and stare at eachother. Then Heero pulled her head back   
and they fell back on to the bed.   
For quite some time all they did was make out. Finally Usagi rolled on top  
of Heero to stradle his waist. Heero smirked and said "Thats a nice thing to wake up  
too." She smiled and was about to answer when she suddenly then got a panicked   
look on her face and she ran to the bathroom. Once more that day Heero grimaced   
at the sound of her throwing up.   
Then some one knocked on the door. Heero got up with a groan and went  
to answer it. "Ugh." Duo remarked as Heero let in him, Wufei, and Quatre "That   
has to be the grossest sound I have ever heard!" This time Heero hit him upside the  
head.   
"Shut up Duo." a muffeled voice said in the bathroom. Then they heared   
the toilot flush and some water running. A couple seconds later Usagi came out   
brushing her teeth. "Whats up?" she asked her voice pretty much audible. Quatre   
shrugged and said "Nothing much. How are you feeling?"   
She went back into the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth. Then she   
came out again, groaned and flopped onto the couch and put her head on   
Heero's lap. "Why don't you get pregnant and see how it feels?" came the angry   
reply. Quatre put his hands up in defense and said to Heero "I pity you. Usagi and   
mood swings?" He grimaced. "Heero you answer him and you're sleeping in the car."  
Usagi said. Heero just meekly nodded.   
Duo made a whipping noise and Usagi turned to him and said "Do you   
want to feel my fist in your face?" Duo backed off shaking his head. Wufei wisely   
said nothing. "So where's Trowa?" Usagi asked. Quatre answered "Getting some  
food. We figured you two would be hungry." His sister shrugged and turned on the   
TV. She put it on Nickelodion.  
The guys started to protest, but they stopped when Usagi glared at them.  
For awhile they watched the Rugrats. Then they heared a knock on the door. This   
time Usagi answered it. A girl with long black hair wearing an outfit that was simerler  
to Usagi's was standing there. For a minute they just stared at each other then they   
hugged eachother each saying how much they missed the other.   
Heero, and Quatre grinned. Finally the two girls calmed down enough to  
come back into the room. They sat down on the couch next to Heero. "Um Usa."   
Duo asked "I'm drawing a blank. Who's she?" Usagi smacked her forehead and   
answered "Oh everyone this is Rei Hino. She's part of my court. Rei this is Duo,   
and Wufei. Wufei is Makoto's husband. Wufei, Makoto is Merrin's new name."  
Rei looked shocked and then she said "But didn't she say that he was   
dead?" Usagi nodded and answered "Thats what she was told. Just like Wufei was   
told that she was dead." She then explained everything that had happend up to now.  
But she left out two major things. "Um Rei I have to tell you something. Well two   
things." She took Heero's hand and she went on "Well the first thing. Heero   
proposed." She held up her left hand and showed her the moon shaped cresent.  
Rei grabbed her hand, stared at it for a couple of seconds, and then   
looked from Usagi to Heero. Finally she shook her head and said "So whats the   
other thing you wanted to tell me?" Usagi blushed and said quietly "I'm pregnant."  
Rei stared at her and then looked at Heero and said "You had better take care of   
her other wise the entire Amazon nation will come after you."  
Heero nodded and they continued watching the Rugrats until some one   
knocked on the door again. Heero got up to answer it and Trowa came in with two   
cartons of some kind of food. He set them down on the coffee table and Usagi picked  
one of them up and opened it. She got one whiff of it and ran into the bathroom with  
her hand covering her mouth.   
Heero picked the carton up and looked at it. He shook his head and set  
it down again. "It's just Mexican food." He said and looked over at the bathroom.   
"That food had better be gone by the time I get out of here!" Usagi shouted from the  
bathroom. Heero and Duo each picked up one of the cartons and said "We're   
working on it!" and they started chowing down on the food.   
Five minutes later Usagi came out and found that Heero and Rei were  
the only ones left. Usagi flopped down on their bed and asked meekly "Where did   
the guys go?" Rei answered "They left to go get their beauty sleep. This morning   
sickness isn't exactly in the morning for you isn't it?" Usagi sat up and shrugged and  
answered "I just wish Ami had told me that morning sickness took this much out of  
you. But no. She had to leave and I'm not on speaking terms my mother so I have no  
one to talk to about this. And it's getting me really pissed off!"   
Rei wisely stood up and said "I really wish I could help you Usagi. But   
I need to get back tonight. Do you want me to tell every one that you're pregnant   
and engaged?" Usagi nodded and said "Could you do that for me? It would save   
alot of trouble. And I guess you can tell Makoto that Wufei isn't dead. So can you   
explain everything to her?" Rei nodded and left.   
Usagi flopped back on to the bed and rubbed her eyes. Heero came over  
and layed down next to her. She muttered to him "This is all your fault you know."  
Heero laughed and said "I know. But hey you get to feel what it feels like to be a   
mother." She rolled on to her side to face him and raised one of her eyebrows. "Or  
we can go back to me being the bad guy." Heero said. She nodded and smirked. "I   
like that one better." she answered. He laughed and kissed her. They continued on   
for awhile until Usagi felt Heero's hand go up her shirt.   
She pulled back and said "This is how I got pregnant in the first place.   
Remember?" Heero looked dissapointed. Usagi shrugged and said "Oh what the   
hell." and pulled him back.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*The next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke up to the most disgusting sound in the world. Usagi throwing  
up. He grimaced and got out of bed to find his pants. He was just pulling on his shirt  
when Usagi came out still wearing her pajamas: a tank top and a pair of Heero's   
boxers. She flopped on the bed and buried her head in the pillows and groaned. He   
smirked and sat next to her.   
"Rise and shine!" He said. She groaned again and mumbled "Oh go   
away." He laughed and threatend "If you don't get up now I'll tickle you." She sat up  
immediatly. She glared at him and said "You wouldn't dare!" He smirked and   
answered by pinning her and tickeling the life out of her.   
She started laughing and saying "All right! All right! I'm up! I'm up!" He  
let her go and she sat up. She stood up and tried to stalk away. He grabbed her   
around her waist and tickling her again. Finally when all they could do was gasp they   
laid back down again.   
Heero kissed her bare shoulder and she whispered "I love you Hee-chan."   
He smiled and whispered "I love you two." She grinned reconizing the saying they   
used to say and answered "I love four." and he finished by saying "I love you more."  
They laid there until Heero said "I felt so lonely without you Usa. I don't think I   
could take you leaving me ever again."  
"There won't ever be a need to feel like that again. I'm not ever going to   
leave you again." She answered and kissed him lightly on the lips and laid back   
down in his grip. This picture was intterupted by some braided baka knocking on the   
door. "What?" they yelled. "You guys ready?" Duo replied. "We'll be there in a   
minute Duo." Heero said quickly seeing that Usagi was about to give him a piece   
of her mind.   
She glared at him and got up to get changed. As soon as she had gotton   
dressed they walked down to the cars. They said good morning to everybody and   
they drove off to a small restraunt that Usagi remembered. They had breckfast and  
surpisingly Usagi didn't throw up. They drove back to the entrance to the forest and  
parked their cars in the woods so no one could see them.   
They got out and got their bags. Luckily Usagi noticed all the boys had   
packed their clothes in back packs. They got their bags and set of on a trail that you  
could barely see. Usagi leading, Heero behind her, Quatre behind him, Wufei behind  
him, Duo behind him, and Trowa bringing up the rear.   
"Hey Usa!" Duo called "How come you can barely see the trail?" She  
called back "Do you think that we wan't everyone coming up here? How would you  
like it if people are forever coming up here to take pictures of you? We used to have  
a broad trail but people kept coming up here to see the famous Amazons. So we   
destroyed that trail and built this one."   
Duo nodded. They went on in scilence for about 2 miles drinking in the   
sound of the woods and the fresh air. After they hit the 3 mile mark Usagi stopped   
and clamered up a tree. They heard a scream and Usagi threw something or   
someone down. She jumped down next the thing and pulled it up by it's hair. It was a   
man in leather and fur.   
"Oh it's a little Mocotep." She crooned. "Whats a little boy doing out   
here all by his lonesome? Looking for your mama little one?" He snarled and   
answered "Whats it to you? You filthy Amazon!" She stepped on his back and   
pulled out a knife from her boot and pressed it against his neck. "You'll tell me   
where Darien is or I'll slit your throat." She said with so much evil in it that the   
guys stepped back.  
The man turned into a whining little crybaby with a knife pressed against  
his throat. "I was only following my orders! Darien told me to go and try to find you!  
Get you when you come back into the woods. 'Bring her back alive and there'll be   
gold and women until I die!' Tis the truth your Majesty!" He explained.   
Usagi rolled her eyes and looked over at Wufei and jerked her head for   
him to come over. "Come over here and hold this poor excuse for a warrior. I need   
to write something." She said. He came over and held their prisioner with his hands  
behind him. Usagi walked over to where she dropped her bag and took out a piece of   
paper.   
She wrote for quite some time until she stood up and folded it. This is   
what she wrote : 'Dear The Most Idiotic Mama's Boy On the Earth,   
Guess who. I will give you one more warning. Leave myself and my   
Amazons alone. I will never be your mate. Now get this into your thick head, I have  
a mate all ready! Now maybe you'll head this warning and you won't get your self   
killed. If not, I will personaly send you to Hell.   
Sincerly,   
Usagi Winner, Queen of the Japanese Amazon Nation'  
  
She put this in a envelope and tied it with a ribbion. She came back over  
to the Mocotep and put it in his pack. "You give that to your leader." She explained  
"Maybe this time he'll listen to our warnings." Wufei let him go and the man   
stumbled off running as fast as he could to put distance between himself and the   
legendary Amazon Queen.   
"Why did you let him go?" Duo asked when they got started again. Usagi  
shrugged and answered "He was no use to me. Just a messenger. We couldn't have  
gotton anything for him." Duo raised his eye brow and remained silent. About 1 1/2   
miles later Usagi stopped again and put her packs down.   
She turned to the boys and said "Cover your ears." They did it with out   
hesatation. So she raised her face to the sky and let out a blood curling scream.   
This was answered by another scream let out by many people. 15 women jumped out  
of the trees and landed in front of Usagi. They dropped to there knees and bowed   
their heads in the Amazon sign of respect.   
Usagi lifted her head again and let out another scream. The women   
raised their heads and joined her. Then they rose and they ran over to Usagi each   
trying to give her a hug first. A brunette got to her first and gave her a hug. "I   
missed you old friend." She said to Usagi.   
"I missed you too Makoto." She answered. The girl Makoto looked   
behind Usagi's shoulder and gasped. "Wufei?" She whispered. He nodded and she   
ran over to him and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms   
around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist spun her around. Finally   
Makoto pulled back. She looked at him and then kissed him.   
They finally stopped when they heard everyone whistling behind them.   
They blushed and Wufei put her down but kept his arms around her waist. "Hey Usa!  
We heard some very interesting news from Rei. Mind telling us if they're true?" A  
blonde asked. Usagi turned to her and answered "What did she tell you Minako?"   
The girl named Minako giggled and said "Well she said that Heero   
proposed and you're pregnant!" Usagi nodded and said "Well she's right." Heero   
came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Usagi smiled up at him and   
turned back to Minako. "Well show us that rock Usa!" Minako yelled.   
Usagi shook her head and held out her left hand. Her friend grabbed it  
and whistled. "That is one beautiful diamond Heero. How much did it cost?" A girl   
behind Minako said. Usagi looked shocked and said "Hotaru!" The little girl   
giggled and Heero answered "Thats going to remain a secret little fire-fly." And he  
ruffeled her hair. Usagi got her bags and they continued on to their camp.   
When they arrived the women that had brought them made them wait.   
Together the 15 women yelled "THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED!" The entire   
civilization froze until someone let out a blood freezing scream. The rest of the   
Amazons joined her. When they had gone about their buisness again Usagi heared   
a little voice cry "Usa-momma-! Usa-momma!"   
Usagi turned and saw a little girl in Amazon garb running towards her. She  
laughed and bent down to catch the girl. She swung her around and said "Hey   
Natalia. How have you been?" Natalia hugged her around the neck tightly as if she   
would never let go.   
"I missed you. Was Rei right when she said that you're going to have a   
babie?" She asked. Usagi nodded and said "Yep. What do you think Hee-chan and   
I should name him or her?" Natalia pursed her lips out like a monkey and said "Well  
if it's a boy I like the name Odin after Heero's daddy. But if it's a girl you should   
name her Lori." Usagi looked thoughtful and turned to Heero and said "What do   
you think Hee-chan? Like the names? You would have your pick if it's a boy."  
Heero laughed and said "I like those names." Natalia reached out her   
arms to him and said "Heero-poppa!" He laughed again and took her out of Usagi's  
arms and put her on his shoulders. "Hey Nat. I want you to meet some of Usa's and   
my friends." He turned to the guys who were standing behind them with their mouths  
open. "Natalia this is Quatre Usa's older brother, Trowa Quatre's boyfriend, Wufei  
Mako's husband, and Duo."  
Nat grinned and shook their hands from on top of Heero's head. "Guys  
this is Natalia. She was the daughter of one of my fiercest fighters Lori Hillwalker."  
Usagi explained. She took Nat down and set her on the ground. She got to one knee  
and asked "Can you go get Seiya for me? I want him to meet Heero and the others."  
Nat nodded and ran off.   
Usagi sadly watched her go. She sadly shook her head and turned to them  
and Quatre asked "She's Lori's daughter?" Usa nodded and explained "Lori didn't  
have her here when you were ever here Q-ball. Nat was with her father. Two years   
ago Lori died from some sort of disese and her husband died from grief. Leaving   
Nat an orphan. I've been raising her ever since. Now Nat is showing signs of the   
disese that Lori died from. Ami left last month to try to find a cure at a hostiple to see  
if we can help Nat."  
She shook her head sadly again and continued "Nat's so lively. You   
usually can't tell that she's sick at all. She knows she might die if Ami doesn't get   
back soon." She stopped seeing a dust cloud in the distance. She shook her head   
again and muttered "Seiya!" A few moments later they could see what was causing   
the dust cloud. A centaur. (A.N. I'm going to have centaurs exsist in this storie. I   
don't know why I just feel like it.) And Nat was riding on his back.   
He skidded to a stop in front of Usagi and Nat jumped off. Usagi shook   
her head at him and said "Seiya Kou! You ever gallop like that again with Nat on   
your back I'll have your hide nailed to my hut door!" He looked hurt. He had long   
black hair that he wore in a pony tail (A.N. Ironic, isn't it?) and his horse parts were   
that of a black gelding. "But Usa," He answered "We were only having fun!"  
Usagi shook her head at him and said "You will repeat after me. I Seiya  
Kou," "I Seiya Kou," "Prince of the centaurs," "Prince of the centaurs," "Will   
never ever," "Will never ever," "Ride like that with Nat on my back again in my   
entire life," "Ride like that with Nat on my back again in my entire life," "And I  
give my permission to let Usagi Queen of the Amazons order me around until this  
stupid war is over." "And I give my permission to let Usa- Hey!" He said   
indignatly.   
Usagi giggled and said "Seiya I want you to meet a couple of people. This  
is Heero my fiancee`, Quatre my older brother, Trowa Quatre's boyfriend, Wufei   
Mako's husband, and Duo." Seiya grinned and said "Pleasure to meet you," and   
he gave the most extravegent bow a centaur could do. "So Usa, was Rei right when   
she said you were pregnant?" He asked.  
Usagi nodded and smiled. "Well congradulations to you and Heero from  
the entire centuar nation." Seiya said "Now I must go and see a man about a horse."  
Everyone laughed and he waved good bye and galloped off towards the centaur   
camp.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well I think thats it for today. My fingers hurt! Review this and I'll continue it.   
Remember R/R!   
Ja ne,  
Athena 


	5. Celebration!

Hello everyone! School's out! Yes I'm so happy! I'll probably be writing more since  
my dad doesn't care how long I'm on. (Readers cheer)   
  
Disclaimers: Don't believe in them any more. But I do own Stefan, Nat, Stasia and,  
Bonzai and Necco so (blows raspberry).  
  
Recap:   
Usagi giggled and said "Seiya I want you to meet a couple of people. This  
is Heero my fiancee`, Quatre my older brother, Trowa Quatre's boyfriend, Wufei   
Mako's husband, and Duo." Seiya grinned and said "Pleasure to meet you," and   
he gave the most extravegent bow a centaur could do. "So Usa, was Rei right when   
she said you were pregnant?" He asked.  
Usagi nodded and smiled. "Well congradulations to you and Heero from  
the entire centuar nation." Seiya said "Now I must go and see a man about a horse."  
Everyone laughed and he waved good bye and galloped off towards the centaur   
camp.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Now the story~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi showed them around camp and showed them where their tents were.  
Mako and Wufei were sharing a tent (Obviously) Duo had his own, but looked like   
he and Minako would be sharing a tent soon, Quatre and Trowa were sharing a tent  
and of course Heero was with Usa. After they had settled in Usagi had led them to   
the village square. Nat started jumping up and down in front of a aqua haired women  
yelling "Can I beat the drum? Can I beat the drum?"   
The women laughed and nodded. She came over to Usagi and gave her a  
hug as Nat started beating the heck out of the drum. Usa laughed and hugged her  
back. "Hey Mickey. Hows it been with out me?" They parted and the women Usagi  
had refered to as Mickey shrugged and answered "Well about 8 of us had to hold   
Haruka back from taking off to go kill Heero after Rei told us the news this morning.  
She didn't take it to well." Usagi shook her head and said "Well she's going to have  
to get used to it."  
As if right on cue someone yelled "Heero I'm going to kill you!" Usagi   
sighed and stopped a sandy haired women from attacking. "Haruka stop it," she  
growled "I'm not in the mood right now." The women Haruka glared at Heero and   
stalked off. Usagi shook her head and turned to the rest of the tribes that had   
gathered infront of the platform that they were standing on. "I'm baaack." Usagi   
said. The tribes let out a cheer. As they quieted down some one yelled "Did you get  
the Chinese Amazons?"   
Usagi nodded and answered "Yes I did they'll be here in two days. That   
giving us enough time to plan a way to kill The Freak." They let out another cheer.   
Usagi smiled and then someone else yelled "So it's true that you're engaged and   
pregnant?" Usagi laughed and nodded again. "Yes it's true. But we'll discuss that   
after we get through this war. Now I want 30 sentries on the perimeter of this camp  
every second of the day. I don't want a single Mocotep to get through."  
They all nodded and Usagi called the names of the first sentries. After   
she had gotten all of them she said "If you even smell a Mocotep wich would   
probably be preety easy seeing how they never bathe," This brought up a laugh from  
the crowd. "I want you to shoot an arrow with a purple thread on it to this pole." She  
motioned to the pole behind her. The sentries nodded and took off. "Now every  
3 hours we will change sentries. By tomorrow I'll have a list of the sentries posted."  
Everyone nodded and went about their buisness. Nat came running up to   
Usagi and asked "Can I go play with Seiya?" She nodded and as Nat started running  
off Usagi yelled after her "Aslong as he doesn't gallop with you on his back." Nat   
stopped and said "Rats." And took off again. Everyone laughed and they all went   
off to do there own things leaving Heero and Usagi alone.   
"I need to talk to Haruka. Try to get her to come around." said Usagi  
"Can you wait for me in our tent?" Heero nodded and went into their tent to read.  
Usagi walked of in the direction that Haruka had stalked off to. It took her to a   
water fall by the camp. Haruka was sitting on the cliff that the water went off. She   
jumped up when she heard Usagi's foot steps. She scowled at her and sat back down   
watching the sun set behind the mountains.   
Usagi sighed and sat next to her. "Please go away Koneko-chan." Haruka  
asked quietly. Usagi shook her head and said "No. Not until you tell me why you are  
so pissed at Heero?" Haruka sighed and said "Because I don't want him to take you   
away! Thats why I hate him!"   
"Haruka don't use that word. You know I don't like it." Usagi said sternly.  
"And you knew that I was going to go away eventually. And he'll never completly   
take me away from the tribes. Surely you know that. No one can ever take me away  
from them." Haruka looked down and said "I know that but how can I not be scared.  
You've been with us for how many years. You've become part of all of our lives. And  
even Heero though it pains me to say it. But to have you taken away from us would   
put us all into turmoil."  
"Haruka my old friend I'm leaving Mako as my succesor. With her things  
will be like I never left. You don't really think that I'd leave it to someone like Mina  
do you?" Usagi said. This brought a watery laugh from her. Usagi looked closely at  
Haruka and asked "Haruka Tenoh, are you crying?" Haruka shook her head and  
said "No." Usagi looked at her with her lips pursed and her arms crossed. "Yes. I   
can't help it though. All this is so moving."  
Usagi laughed and said "I can't believe it. Haruka the Rock is crying. I  
never thought that I'd see the day." Haruka laughed again and Usagi stood up. "Are  
you coming to the celebrations?" She nodded and got up as well. They walked back   
to the village and Usagi stopped by her hut. Haruka looked at her puzzeld and Usagi  
pointed a finger to go inside. Haruka grimaced and ducked inside as Usagi followed  
her.   
Heero was laying on some pillows with his nose in a book as they came   
inside. He looked up at them and stood up. Usagi elbowed Haruka and she grumbled  
"I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends again." and stuck out her hand. Heero took it  
and shook it. They walked out side to the square where the celebrations were   
starting. Usagi jumped up on the plat form in front of the bonfire and waited for   
scilence. When she had it she said "The next women are taking the sentries spots in  
two hours. I'll let you know when. Now let the celebrations begen!" and she jumped  
down from the platform.   
Everyone cheered and some women started playing some instruments as  
all the other women started dancing around the bonfire. Some of Usagi's friends   
pulled her up and laughing she got up and joined the dancing. Heero watched her from  
the side with Quatre and Trowa talking quietly with Mako and Wufei on one side of  
him and Duo flirting shamlessly with Minako on the other. A while later Mako left  
and came back with Rei and a women with long dark green hair and lots of food.  
Duo and Mina got up and ran over to the table where they had set the   
food and started scarfing it down. Heero shook his head and laughed. Usagi came   
back and pulled him up to go eat. He put his arms around her waist and whispered  
in her ear "That was a nice show, why don't you do that at home?" She blushed and   
whispered back as they walked towards the table "Because there was never a reason  
to. That dance is something you do with your tribe when someone is engaged."  
Heero muttered "I should have proposed earlier." Usagi laughed. The   
green haired women came over. "Sestuna how are you?" Usagi said. Setsuna   
shrugged and answered "Alright I guess. I could be better." Usagi nodded and   
answered "I know you miss Stefan. But I was going to try to contact him tonight after  
the celebration." Setsuna smiled and said "Here I am complaining about not seeing  
someone when it's your engagement party. Congragulations you two."  
She walked off into the night. Usagi looked after her sadly. "Who's this  
Setfan?" Heero asked. Usagi wrapped her arms around Heero's arms which were   
still around her waist and answered "Stefan is her mate. Right now he's helping Ami  
with the research on Nat's disiese because he's a total genius and she really misses  
him. So hopefully they'll have found something by now so they can come home."  
Heero nodded and they got their food and went and sat down over by the  
platform. Usagi was just about to take a bite of some sort of meat when a hawk flew  
over head and landed on her shoulder. Usagi looked up at it and surprised she said  
"Bonzai what are you doing here?" The hawk squaked and held up one of his legs.   
Tied to it was a note. Usagi untied the ribbion and started reading it. Bonzai squaked  
again and Usagi absentmindly gave him the meat that she was about to eat.   
Suddenly she jumped up and yelled "Nat! Nat!" And ran off towards the  
centaur camp. Puzzeld some of the others followed. When they got there Nat came   
running up and said "What is it Usa-momma?" Usagi knelt down and said "Ami and   
Stefan found a cure for your disiese!" Nat started jumping up and down and Usagi  
swept her up and swung her around. Nat hugged her tightly around the neck.   
"Oh my baby I'm so happy." Usagi whisperd in her ear. "Me too   
Usa-momma. Me too." Seiya came running up and asked "Whats going on?" The  
two girls looked up at him and Usagi threw the letter at him. He caught it and read it  
puzzeld. His eyebrows shot up and he started yelling "YES! YES! YES! YES!" The  
rest of the Amazons had come and so had come the centaurs. Nat jumped down from  
Usagi's arms and ran over to Heero yelling "Heero-poppa I'm going to be O.K.!"   
He picked her up and swung her around while everyone started cheering.  
Nat had always brought happiness and hope to their lives since the war had started.  
Finally everyone had calmed down and went back to their own villages. Usagi picked  
up the paper that Seiya had dropped and finished reading it. It said that they would  
be home the next day and they had better have a welcoming party.  
Usagi walked back to camp and found Setsuna standing by a tree watching  
the celebrations. Usagi tapped her on the shoulder and handed her the letter silently  
and walked away. Usagi grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him to their tent. "There's  
something I need to ask you." Usagi said when they were in the tent. "What is it?"  
He asked puzzeld. Usagi looked down at the floor and asked "Do you think once   
we're married we can adopt Nat propaly and take her with us when we leave?"   
Heero laughed and answered "I wouldn't have it any other way. When do you think  
we should tell Nat?"   
"Tell me what?" A little voice from the door asked. They turned around  
and saw Nat standing there. Usagi kneeled and said "Nat Heero and I want to adopt  
you once we get married. Is that O.K. with you?" The little girl looked puzzeld and   
asked "What does adopt mean?" Usagi smiled and answered "It means that you   
would leagly be our daughter." Nat brightend. "You mean it? You mean I could live  
with you two when you leave?" Usagi nodded. "So I take that as a yes?"   
Nat nodded vigoursly and jumped up on Usagi. Usagi laughed and stood up  
hugging her. Heero came over and kissed them both on the forehead. Usagi rocked  
Nat back and forth. "This is the best day ever!" Nat whispered. Usagi smiled and   
whisperd back "I know baby I know." Nat pulled back a couple minutes later and   
asked "Can I have my bed time story now? I'm tired." To emphisize her point she   
yawned loudly.  
Usagi laughed and nodded. She put her down and said "Go pick out a   
book." Nat ran to Usa's and Heero's bedroom. "Umm Heero?" Usagi asked. He   
nodded. "Nat still sleeps in my bed. She's just not comfortable sleeping alone yet. Is  
that O.K. with you?" She whispered not wanting Nat to hear. Heero nodded and   
answered "That is perfect for me." Usagi smiled and hugged him.   
Nat came out a moment later with her pj's on and a book in her hand.   
Usagi sat down on the furs and pillows on the ground and Nat cuddeld up next to her.  
Usagi looked at the book cover and looked down at the little girl next to her. "The   
Princess and the Pea again?" Usagi asked exsaperated. Nat smiled cheekly up at   
her. Usagi shook her head and started reading. Heero sat down on Nat's other side to  
listen as well. A half-hour later Usagi finished and looked down a Nat and saw that   
she was still awake. "That was beautiful." Nat said.   
Usagi and Heero laughed and Heero picked her up. "It's time for bed little  
one. You got a big day tomorrow. You've got to get healthy." Nat wrapped her arms  
around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. 4 minutes later he came out and   
he and Usagi went out side to say goodnight to everyone. Duo and Minako were   
standing out side the door trying hard not to laugh. "Now what is so funny?" Usagi  
asked leading them away so they wouldn't wake Nat up.   
Finally they started laughing. "The Princess and the Pea Heero? I didn't   
know you liked bed time storys." Duo said laughing. Mina was laughing to hard to   
say anything. Usagi and Heero just rolled their eyes. Usagi walked over to the   
platform and jumped up on it. Once again she waited for scilence and when she got it  
she said "The next shift of sentries go now and when it's dawn the next shift of   
sentries will go. By then the list will be posted." She continued by saying who the   
next sentries were and she jumped down.   
Heero and her walked back into their tent and Usagi sat in the front part  
of the tent writing for about 15 minutes while Heero just layed down next to her   
reading. Finally she put down her pen and said "Finished. I'll be right back." And she  
walked outside. She came back a couple minutes later and straddled Heero's waist.  
"It's been a good day hasn't it?" She said. He nodded and said "Well lets see what's  
happend. We got back to your village, Mako and Wufei are reunited, Duo and Mina  
look like they're togather, Ami and Stefan found a cure for Nat and she agreed to let  
us adopt her so ya it has been a good day."  
Usagi laughed and got up and helped him get up. "Lets go to bed." She   
said and they walked into their bed room. Usagi changed into a sports bra and some  
boxers while Heero just kept his boxers on and climbed into bed. Usagi climbed into  
bed on the other side of Nat and saw that she had her stuffed bear clutched tightly   
against her chest. Usagi and Heero heard a large meow as Necco came in from the  
back of the tent. "Hey Necco." Usagi said to the tiger as she jumped up on the bed  
to lay down at their feet.   
Necco just purred. Usagi smiled and kissed Heero good night and then   
kissed Nat on her forehead saying "Good night my baby. Sweet dreams." And they  
fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aww man my hands hurt. How do you like that chapter? A little mushy I know. But  
tell me if you like it. See ya later.   
  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Athena 


	6. She's Healed!!!!!!!!

Hey everyone. How the heck are ya? I'm great. Schools out and I can type for hours.  
Any ways here's the 6th chapter to Amazon Princess.   
  
Disclaimers: Don't believe in them any more but I do own Stefan, Nat, Stasia and,  
Bonzai and Necco so (blows raspberry).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero woke up feeling warm once again. He looked down and saw that   
Nat was gone and but Usagi was still asleep cuddeld up next to him. Usagi squirmed   
and opend her eyes. She looked up at Heero and asked "Was last night a dream or  
did Ami and Stefan really find a cure for Nat and she agreed to let us adopt her."  
Heero laughed and nodded. "It really happend. How you feeling?" She smiled and   
said "I'm feeling great." Heero gave her a hug and laughing Usagi hugged him back.  
But then she got a panicked look on her face and she shot out of bed and   
ran out the back. Heero grimaced and got up. He went over to his bags and got out   
some clothes. He was just pulling on his shirt when Usagi came back in. Heero   
flopped down on the bed and pet Necco as she got dressed. "Sorry about that."   
Heero apolojized. "As you should be." Usagi answered laying down beside him. He   
laughed as Nat came running in.   
"Mako said to come get you if you're up. Breakfest is ready." She said  
jumping on the bed. "Hey what did I say about jumping on the bed?" Usagi lectured.  
Nat just grinned and flopped down on her butt and started jumping that way. Usagi   
laughed and said "Ah the famoes tushie bounce." And she started tickling Nat. Nat   
started laughing and screaming "Heero-poppa! Heero-poppa help me!" Heero   
laughed and started tickling her as well.   
Rei came running in to see what was wrong. She stopped and crossed her  
arms and asked "Will you two ever grow up?" Heero and Usagi stopped tickling Nat  
and looked up and shook their heads. They all laughed and Rei said "Well Mina and  
Duo are about to eat all the breakfest so I would get out there." And she left. Heero  
and Usagi let Nat up and they went outside. Everyone was busy getting things ready  
for the big war to come. Usagi looked over at Heero and said "I have to go check on   
the sentries after breakfest. Thats going to take a couple of hours. That O.K. with   
you?"   
He shrugged and answered "Just as long as you promise to be careful."   
Usagi nodded and said "I can promise that I need to take Mako with me. Believe me   
nothing will happen to me while she's around." "You're going to take me where?" A  
voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Wufei with his arm around   
Mako. "I need you to come with me to inspect the sentries." Mako shrugged and   
said "Now lets go eat. Before both of the botomless pits eat all the food that I   
worked hard to make."  
They all laughed and walked towards the food table. "Mako you went all   
out." Usagi commented as they filled there plates. "Thank you Usa. I pried myself  
on my cooking." Mako answered. They sat down and ate by the woods talking about  
what was going to happen that day and days to come. "By the way Usa." Mako   
asked "Where are you going to have your wedding?" Heero and Usagi froze. Usagi  
groaned and asked "Couldn't have this waited until after the war?" Mako shook her  
head. Usagi winced and answered "Here. And yes it's going to be an Amazon   
wedding. And yes you and Wufei are going to be preforming the ceremony. That   
answer all your questions?"   
Mako nodded but Wufei demanded "What do you mean that Mako and   
I are preforming the ceremony?" Usagi looked over at Heero and said "You   
explain this to him. Mako and I need to check on the sentries." They stood up and   
walked away. (A.N. I'm going to just write what's going on with Usagi. Heero will   
explain what will happen later in the story to Usa.) They walked in scilence for awhile  
until Mako stopped and asked "Why did you choose me for your succesor?" Usagi  
sighed and answered "Because when ever I was gone and came back I got so many  
reports about you from the others about you taking care of anything that came up   
without a blink.  
"Because you were the first Amazon I met when I came to Amazons.  
Because you were my first friend here and the only one who I knew excepted me for   
me. Because no one else comes to mind when I think of my succesor. Thats why I   
chose you." Usagi finished. Mako started crying and gave her a hug. "Thank you   
old friend. I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered. Usagi pulled away and   
said while wiping her tears away "You can't make a pregnant women cry. I'll never   
stop." Mako let out a watery laugh and they started walking again. When they got to   
the first sentrie they let out a doves call so they wouldn't startle the sentrie when   
they came up.   
Usagi looked around from the top of the tree and asked whispering "Any  
sign of them?" The sentrie shook her head and answered "Nope. But I know there  
planning something. They're never this quiet for so long." Usagi nodded and clasped  
her shoulder and said "Your replacements will be here in about an hour. Keep up the  
good work." The sentrie nodded and not taking her eyes off the forset she said "I'm  
glad you're back my Queen." Usagi nodded and Mako and her climbed back down.  
They went from sentrie to sentrie and found the same thing: nothing. Usagi sighed  
as they walked back to camp.   
"I know they're planning something. Freak's never this quiet. I know he   
got my message." Mako looked over at her puzzeld and asked "How do you know   
that?" Usagi shook her head and said "Call it a gut feeling. There's something about  
this scilence I don't like one bit." They continued on in scilence. When they reached  
the camp Setsuna ran up to them and handed Usagi a piece of paper saying "Stefan  
and Ami'll be here by noon! Can you believe it? Bonzai just brought it." Usagi read   
the letter and smiled. Mako and Usagi contiued on to the village square where they   
saw Heero and the other guys playing poker with Nat.  
Usagi and Mako came up behind them and Usagi covered Heero's eyes  
with her hands and said "Guess who?" He pursed his lips and said "Hmm. Lavender  
soap, soft skin. Relena?" Usagi laughed and hit his arm and sat next to him. "Who's  
winning?" Nat raised her hand and said "Ok boys lets see what you got." Duo had  
a really sucky hand, Wufei did alright, Quatre was horrible, Trowa did really good,  
and Heero put down 4 red 8's. (A.N. I have no clue how to play poker so bare with me  
here.) Nat regarded his hand and said "Good hand Heero-poppa. But not good   
enough." She layed down a royal flush. "In your honor. A royal flush."   
Heero glared at her and she grinned and pulled the pile of candy towards  
her. She licked her lips and was about to bite into a candy when someone blew a horn.  
Usagi looked up and grinned and said two words "They're back." She and Nat shot  
up and ran towards the front of the villiage. The others followed close behind. When  
they reached their destination someone in the woods let out a blood curling scream.  
Usagi grinned and she and Nat answered it with another scream. A woman with   
strickingly blue hair and a man that reached towards the sky stepped out of the   
woods. Usagi heared someone laugh and she turned around and saw Setsuna running  
towards them. Stefan grinned and met her half way.  
He picked her up and swung her around. Usagi grinned and turned to Ami.  
"Do you have the medicin?" Usagi asked. Ami smiled and nodded. "Yes we got it.   
And we found out what kind of disease Nat has." Usagi grinned and motioned for   
Ami to follow her. Nat jumped on Heero's back and he followed as well. Usagi took  
them to her tent and they sat in the front part of the tent. Ami opened the leather   
pouch and pulled out a bottle and a needle. She inserted the needle into the bottle and  
suctioned the amount of medicin that was needed. "Nat can you hold out your arm   
for me?" Ami asked. Nat held out her arm and Ami said "O.K. Do you remember the  
Mickey Mouse song Greg taught you?" Nat nodded and Ami continued "Now I want  
you too hum that and and wiggle your toes."   
Nat started humming and wiggling her toes as Ami carefully inserted the  
needle into the vein in the crook of her elbow. When she took it out again Nat looked  
down at her arm and said "That didn't hurt at all!" Ami grinned and said "I'm glad.  
Now I have to talk to Usagi and Heero for a moment. So why don't you go beat the  
others at poker again." Nat grinned and ran out the door. Ami turned to Heero and   
Usagi and said "Lori had a sirroses of the liver. And it can be hereditary but it's very  
rare. And you can die from it if it's not treated right away. It's lucky we caught Nat's  
because in 6 months she would have died. But now she's going to be fine. Stefan and  
I went to the best doctors in the world and they gave us the treatment for it."   
Usagi hugged her and whispered "Thank you so much Ami. I will always   
be in your debt." They pulled apart and Ami smiled and said "That won't be   
nessesary Usa. I'm just glad I could help Nat." Usagi looked up at Heero and then  
back at Ami and said "I have a couple of things to tell you. First Heero proposed."  
Ami grabbed her hand and whistled. "That is one hunk of diamond. Whats the other  
thing?" Usagi laughed and said "I'm pregnant." Ami stared at her and laughed.   
"Now you can give me some advise about this morning sickness." Ami laughed and   
said "I'll see what I can do. Now I'm going to go see Greg and my little one."   
"Bye Ame's see you later." Usagi said. Ami waved and left. Usagi looked  
up at Heero and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her  
waist pulling her tight against him. Usagi started crying into his shoulder. Heero   
made soothing noises in her ear and kissed the top of her head. "Heero I'm so happy  
right now." Usagi whispered. Heero nodded and said "I know Usa me too." Usagi   
pulled away to look at him. "I love you so much." She whispered and kissed his lips  
lightly and buried her head back into his shoulder. "I love you more than you can   
imagine." Heero whispered back. Usagi smiled and rubbed the back of Heero's neck.  
Heero grinned and pulled her closer. They stayed like this for almost an half hour   
until Mako stuck her head in and said "Sorry to ruin this perfect picture but the   
Freaks messenger bird has just dropped off a letter for you."  
Usagi nodded and followed Mako out to the square. Mina handed her a   
letter that hadn't been opened yet. Usagi took it puzzeld and asked "Why hasn't any  
one opened it yet?" A low class warrior answered timidly "It was addressed to you   
my lady." Usagi smiled at her and said "Thankyou Ahn." She held the letter up to  
the sun and looked at it. She turned it over and looked at the other side. Satisfyed  
that there wasn't anything in it she opened it. A purple mist came out and hit her face.  
Her eyes rolled up and she collasped into Heero's arms. He looked up and said to   
Ahn "Get Ami quick!" She took off running and 30 seconds later she returned with  
Ami. Ami nelt down next to Heero and checked Usagi's pulse.   
Ami sighed in relief. She looked up at Heero and said "She's fine. She's   
just unconcious." Heero though was still worried. "What about the baby?" Ami   
smiled and said "The baby should be just fine." She looked up at Mako and asked  
"What was in that envelope?" Mako shook her head and said "Some purple mist.   
I'm guessing it's some knock out stuff that his goons invented." Ami nodded and   
said "I suggest reading that letter. If she doesn't wake up in an hour some one come  
get me." She stood up and walked back to her hut. Mako bent down and picked up   
the envelope that Usagi had dropped. She pulled out the letter and read it silently.  
Raising an eyebrow she handed Heero the letter. Puzzled he read it.   
  
'Precious Usa. Haven't you relized yet that you'll always be mine? The   
mist that probably knocked you out is called 'Fusia Sleep'. It'll probably have kept   
you out for an hour or more. Just remember this. Either come to me on your own or  
I have my people destroy all of your pathetic Amazons including your little mate.  
Darien Sheilds Leader of the Mocoteps.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that chapter? I know it's shorter than the others but I'm really tired. It's   
almost 12' and I have to beat my dad at basketball tomorrow.  
  
Hugges and Kisses,  
Athena 


	7. The Great War

Hello everyone. I'm sooooooo sorry for not posting for such along time. I've been   
starting these new stories that have been taking up my time lately. Sorry. And thank   
you to everyone who's reviewed. I love you all!!!!!!! They really made my day.   
Seriously. And I guess on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi groaned and turned on her side. Barely opening her eyelids she saw Heero teaching Nat something. At her groan Heero looked over. He grinned and lifted Nat off of his lap saying "Go beat the guys at poker while I talk with Usa okay?" She grinned and came over and gave Usagi a kiss on her cheek before skipping out of the tent. Heero shook his head and came and sat next to Usagi. He brushed away a strand of hair from her face saying "Hey sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" She tried sitting up but couldn't so Heero helped her. "You don't want   
to know. What was in that envelope?" He sighed and held up the letter. "The freaks goons made something called Fusia Sleep." Usagi took the letter and glared at it after she was done reading it. "Figures he'd use you to black mail me. So how long was I out?" Heero shrugged and said "Around an hour and a half."   
  
She nodded and then asked "So what were you teaching Nat before I woke up?" He shrugged again and answered "Her ABC's and some numbers." She raised an eyebrow and said dangerously "Heero. I know she's already learned her ABC's and her numbers so don't try to pull that with me. Now what were you really teaching her?" Scared of his fiancee's tone and her mood swings Heero answered "Only a little bit of mechanincs stuff." Usagi glared and said even more dangerously "Heero." He winced and answered "Okay I was showing her how Gundam's were put together." Usagi growled and said "You know I don't want to teach her that stuff until she's at least 10 if not older." Heero sighed and said "I know that but she asked me if I could at least teach her the basics. She wants to put together a miniature one with mine and yours help." Usagi slid down so she was laying down again.   
  
"Fine you're not in trouble as long as you get me Ami." She said burying herself in the blankets and pillows once more. Heero didn't need any more urging. (A.N. Hey! Urge! (DBZ boys come out in tight black tops and black pants) She's got the urge for Herbal! Sorry.) He ran out and found Ami playing with her child out in  
front of her tent. She looked up and grinned at Heero. "Hey what's up?" He groaned and said "Right now I wish it wasn't Usagi. She sent me to come get you." Ami laughed and said "Mood swings getting to her?" Heero nodded vigorously. "Sorry but they're going to get worse before they get better." Heero groaned again. Ami smiled and went into her tent for a moment and came back out with her medicine bag.   
  
"She tell you why she sent you?" She asked as they walked back to his tent. He shook his head and said "I got out of there before she could get even more mad at me." Ami laughed again and said "I know exactly how you feel. Well it's more like Greg does. I made his life a living hell while I was pregnant." Heero laughed as they walked into the back of the tent. Usagi looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Hey Ame's! How are you doing?" She asked very perky. Heero and Ami shared a look as Ami sat down next to her. "I'm fine Usa. Why did you send Heero to come get me?" Usagi looked over at her and asked "Did Steven start finding out what that mist was made of?" Ami nodded and she said "He started but he hasn't gotten that far. Though he said that he should have it by tomorrow morning. He also said that you shouldn't try to get up until then. He tried it on some   
mice and they still haven't completely woken up."   
  
Usagi crossed her arms and said "You mean I'm supposed to spend the entire day in bed?" Ami sighed and nodded. "'Fraid so Usa. But I'm sure Heero will spend the entire time with you." A couple of minutes later Ami left after giving Heero strict order's not to let her out of bed unless completely necessary. Heero laid down next to Usagi and kissed her shoulder. "What do you want to do?" She sighed and leaned against him. "I want to go inspect the sentry's again but seeing how I can't do that how about we play cards." About an hour and 8 different card games later Mako came in. "What's up?" Usagi asked. Mako grinned and held up a letter. "The Chinese Amazons just sent this. Seems that they're arriving sooner than expected. Instead of tomorrow they should be here in about 4 hours." Usagi swore and hit the bed with her fist. "I'm stuck in this stupid bed. Now it's going to seem rude when I'm not there to greet them as customary."   
  
Mako waved that off saying "I'll be there as the heir. I'll explain your situation and then bring the Queen and the tribe leaders in here." Usagi smiled and said "This is another reason why I want you to be Queen. Never afraid to take charge." Mako blushed and left. Usagi turned to Heero and asked "Anything else we can do?" He shrugged and said "We can work on a design for Nat." Usagi grinned and nodded. A couple of hours later Nat came racing in with Neeco hot on her trail. They both jumped on the bed and hid under the cover's. A moment later Duo came in with make up on his face, his hair in a bun, and a shirt that said 'I LUV KITTY-KATS'. Usagi burst out laughing and Heero asked "What happened to you?" Duo growled and answered "I made the mistake of falling asleep next to the fire. So your dear little daughter and her feline friend dressed me up like a girl!"   
  
Giggling Usagi said "But Duo you look so pretty!" He growled and stomped out of the tent. Nat and Neeco poked their heads out from under the covers and came out seeing Duo was gone. Neeco laid down on top of her mistress' legs while Nat sat on Usagi's other side. "What are you doing Usa-momma?" Usagi held up the Gundam design and said "We were designing you gundam." She and Heero spent the next hour explaining what everything did and how they were made. Soon a horn was sounded. Usagi looked up and said to Nat "Sweety can you go play with some of your friends? There's some people I need to talk to." Nat nodded, kissed her and Heero goodbye and skipped out the back with Neeco. Soon Mako came in with Molana and some of the tribe leaders. Molana came and sat next to Usagi and Heero on the bed and shook their hands. "Mako told us what had happened and that you were afraid we would think you were rude for not meeting us. Think nothing of it. I could see that your tribes are worried for your health."   
  
Usagi hugged her and said "I'm glad you came. We really need reinforcements." Molana nodded and said "Mako explained everything you've done so far. Very good." She turned to the other tribe leaders and said a command in Chinese. They looked at each other and nodded. They clasped their right hands against their chest and bowed before leaving. Usagi looked at Molana and asked "Where are they going?" Molana laughed and said "Still the curious one you always were. They are going to bring the present for your wedding day." A couple of minutes later the tribe leaders came back in, one of them carrying a box. She handed it to Molana, who presented it to Usagi. "On behalf of the Chinese Amazon Nation, please accept this wedding present."   
  
Usagi opened the lid and gasped. It was a necklace with a large turquoise stone and a leather strap as the necklace part. She looked up at Molana, who was smiling gently at the blonde before her. "This necklace has been passed down in my family for several generations now. I know that I will have no children, but I feel like you are my daughter. From the first time Heero and Trowa brought you to my camp, I have always considered you my child." Usagi got tears in her eyes and hugged Molana. "Thank you Molana." She whispered. Molana grinned and said "Your welcome Usa." She pulled away and said "Hey you got two things down. You have something old and something blue." Usagi gave a watery laugh as she looked down at the necklace again. She looked back up at her and was about to say something when Mako ran inside panting. "The Mocoteps are attacking from the south! Mamoru's leading them!" Usagi jumped up from the bed and grabbed her bow and arrows from the wall before running out of the tent.   
  
Molana ran after her with Heero right behind. "Usa! Grab the horse and alert your troops! I'll alert mine!" Usagi nodded and jumped on the horse that she had tied behind tent. She looked at Heero and said "Grab the others and meet me up front. I love you." Before kicking her horse into a gallop. She raced to the drums and started beating them. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Grab your weapons! The Mocoteps are attacking!" Everyone ran into their tents and grabbed their favorite weapons and followed her. Usagi let out a war cry to alert Seiya's tribes. They came running with various weapons in their hands. "Mamoru is attacking!" Usagi yelled to Seiya as he ran towards her. She turned towards her tribes. "This battle isn't for land or power, this battle is for freedom! If we don't succeed we will have nothing left, nothing to live for. Now, GO!!!!!!!!!!" She turned her horse around and started galloping towards the south. She looked to her right and saw Makoto and Seiya. Looking to her left she saw Molana and Heero 


End file.
